


It's Tradition

by KelseaGrumbles



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, just some sad times that get fixed very quickly, like there's kinda angst but not really, probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: Raine is spending her first holiday season away from Riverbend and her brother. She's a bit sad but Tyril is there to save the day!
Relationships: Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Kudos: 5





	It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holiday’s! This little fic is a special gift for @missameliep for the Choices Potluck hosted by the wonderful @homeformyheart. I truly hope you enjoy it!

The holidays in Undermount were very different from what Raine had experienced at home in Riverbend. To be fair, she really hadn’t experienced much growing up in the small village. The farmer that Kade and she lived with couldn’t offer much as gifts, some years there being none at all. But they always brought in a tree from the great forest just beyond the town. And every year they would hang their handmade clay ornaments upon the branches and rejoice with one another and celebrate the year.

When the farmer passed away and it was just Kade and Raine left, they still tried to carry on the tradition. Usually by helping set up the tree in the main lobby of the Dancing Pig Tavern for all of the town and patrons to enjoy. And then, of course, the two would scrimp and save just enough to purchase each other a little token.

So this year, as Raine spent her first holiday season away from Riverbend and away from Kade, she was feeling a little down. The first reason being the latter of the two issues. Kade had decided to stay in White Tower to work and study in the archives. Raine decided to spend the past few weeks in Undermount with Tyril. It had been a tearful goodbye - considering that they had _just_ reunited.

But it wasn’t all bad. Tyril, Valir, and Adrina had been most accommodating. With their home newly renovated, the Starfury’s were more than happy to host her for the holidays. But again, the holidays in Undermount were different.

“So you don’t have a tree?” Raine had asked Tyril and Adrina as they were out for their morning stroll through the market. 

Adrina picked up a few rolls of blue, silver, and white fabric, pinching the material between her fingers, before placing them in her basket and leaving a few coins for the shop owner. “Why would we have a tree?” she asked, her brows pulling together.

Raine looked between the younger Starfury sibling to the other, her own brows shooting up in surprise. “If you don’t have a tree then where do you hang your ornaments? Or place your gifts?”

Tyril and Adrina gave each other a sideways glance before Tyril nodded and cleared his throat. “Raine, that’s… we don’t do things like that here.”

Raine frowned as she followed behind the pair. This was going to be a very different holiday, indeed.

~~~~~

“So, Raine,” Tyril began from where they sat on the settee in the Starfury manor. The large fireplace encased the room in warmth and a burning orange glow. “Tell me more about this holiday tree.”

Raine shifted in her seat next to the blue elf. She curled her legs up under her body and turned to face him. She couldn’t get over how surprisingly relaxed he looked, his armor long removed with only a thin, white tunic covering his chest and brown trousers on his legs.

“Well, it’s a tradition we had back home in Riverbend,” she began, adjusting the blanket that covered her lap. “Everyone in town did it. We would all go to the forest and chop down a tree we thought was the best then set it up in our home. Then we would decorate it with little ornaments we had made throughout the years.”

Tyril nodded silently, a reserved smile playing on his lips.

“And then Kade and I usually sang songs while the farmer listened,” she continued, not even noticing the other elf’s expression. “And he would make the best cider and Kade and I would try to stay up as late as we could just to enjoy the tree. We usually fell asleep right on the floor.”

Tyril let out a soft chuckle at that and Raine could feel the heat on her cheeks. It wasn’t from the fire.

“And tell me about these gifts you mentioned,” Tyril said as he shifted his body towards Raine, his arm resting on the back of the settee.

Raine smiled, Tyril’s interest encouraging her to talk more. “Well, we didn’t have much growing up. But the farmer almost always got us some little item or trinket. He would wrap them up with parchment and place them under the tree. Then in the morning after we set up the tree, Kade and I would get to unwrap the gift.”

Raine let out a wistful sigh at the many memories she shared. All the little items she had received over the years and just the thought of being together. It made her chest ache with nostalgia.

“When the farmer passed away, Kade and I continued the tradition in our own way,” she added, her fingers worrying a thread on the blanket. “We never missed a year. Well, except for, you know…”

She fell silent as everything came back. The thought of not having her brother around this year really seemed to put a damper on her mood. Combined with the fact that she was in a mostly foreign place without the usual holiday traditions, it made Raine very somber.

“I’m sorry Kade isn’t here,” Tyril said, his voice breaking through the quietness of the room. “And I’m sorry we don’t have the same traditions as you had back home. But I truly hope that this year is just as special for you.”

Raine couldn’t help the genuine smile that formed on her lips. Without hesitation, she leaned over on the settee placed a gentle kiss on Tyril’s cheek. “Thank you,” she said before sitting back on her side. She reveled in the violet flush that fanned across his cheeks.

“You’re, um, very welcome,” Tyril stuttered before quickly turning his face away from her stare.

_“Maybe this year won’t be so bad,”_ Raine thought to herself, a sly smirk crossing her lips.

~~~~~

“So what traditions do you have?” Raine asked Adrina as the two elven girls sat in the Starfury heir’s room. They had gone through just about every gown Adrina had owned, searching for something perfect for Raine to wear to the holiday dinner, which would be happening in just a few days.

“There aren’t many,” Adrina stated, before pulling out a purple and green ensemble that quickly had Raine’s nose scrunching in distaste. “Generally each house hosts their families large meal on _The Night of Eve_ then afterward everyone gathers in the square for the lighting of the fountain.”

Raine toyed with a red ribbon attached to the back of one of the more extravagant gowns. “That sounds... nice.”

Adrina hummed in response, her attention focusing on the blue, silver, and white fabric that was partially patched together on a mannequin in the corner of the room. “Yes, then the following day we enjoy a plentiful brunch.”

“And that’s all?” Raine asked, to which Adrina just nodded her head in response. “Well, that sounds…”

“Simple?” Adrina offered, making the two girls laugh. “It truly is, in fact, I rather like the idea of gifts and trees.”

Raine sighed. “Yes, me too.”

Adrina looked back to her new friend before her gaze shifted out through the open window of her room. The gears were already turning as the two continued through their afternoon activities.

~~~~~

The sunrises in Undermount were unlike any that Raine had seen growing up. And on this particular morning - having been unable to get a full night’s rest - Raine was awake and alone out on the terrace just off the side of the manor. She pulled the silken robe tighter around her body, the chill from the frosty air whipping slightly through her hair sent shivers through her spine.

But she would brave the cold to witness the beautiful hues of purple, orange, and pink that filtered through the deep blue sky as the sun made its way over the horizon.

“Good morning,” a calm voice sounded from behind her. Raine smiled, glancing just over her shoulder as Tyril made his way to her side. “You’re up early.”

He was dressed in a more formal outfit, still divested of his usual armor. He wore a tight-fitted black tunic, emblazoned with silver trim. His trousers were dark blue and flattered his skin perfectly.

Raine turned back to face the morning sky. “Couldn’t sleep,” she provided.

Tyril only hummed a response.

“It’s beautiful,” Raine said, the sun catching against her purple eyes, making them sparkle in the morning sky. 

“It truly is,” Tyril replied.

Raine slowly turned her head to face her companion, her breath hitching when she realized he was already staring back at her. She couldn’t help the quiet laugh that bubbled from her lips.

“I think Mal has been a bad influence on you,” she said with a smirk, bumping her shoulder into his. Before she could pull away he reached out quickly, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her close, his fingers resting gently on her hip.

“I take offense to that,” he replied, though there was no true animosity to the words.

The two stood in companionable silence, allowing the cold morning air to wash over them as they continued to watch the sunrise from over the mountain. Raine let her head rest on his shoulder until the sun was almost fully visible. And when she felt the tender press of his lips on the top of her head, she let out a contented sigh.

“Are you ready for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, I think so,” she replied before a slight frown tugged at her lips. “But I wasn’t able to find anything nice to wear.”

Tyril shifted his arms around, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her against him so he could look directly at her face. “Do not worry about that,” he said before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss.

Raine sighed against his lips, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. She enjoyed the kiss for several minutes, relishing in the feel of his warm lips against her cold one. Reveling in the way his hands hugged her frame just right. Just simply enjoying the feel of being with him.

But as the ache in her lungs indicated, they soon had to break for air

“If you say so,” she finally replied, though the thought still nagged at the back of her mind.

Tyril just smiled before leaning in and leaving a chaste kiss on her lips again. “Good, now then, I think maybe you should try to get a little bit more rest before dinner tonight.”

At that moment it finally hit her how absolutely tired she was. “I think you’re right,” she agreed before the two untangled themselves from each other.

As Tyril and Raine left the terrace, she felt warm fingers brush against hers. She instantly intertwined her own with his as they walked through the grand hallway. A few minutes later they stood just outside Raine’s room. The pair said their goodbyes - though there were fewer words shared and more kissing - and soon Raine was easing the door closed behind her.

The moment the door clicked into place, Tyril turned on his heels and headed down the hall. He had much to do and so little time.

~~~~~

When Raine finally woke, the sun was high in the sky. She let out a loud yawn and turned in the bed, burying her face deeper into the pillow. It wasn’t until a small gust of wind filtered in through her open window did she remember what today was.

_The Night of Eve._

With a huff, Raine withdrew from her bed and quickly got to work on making herself presentable. She shuffled through her wardrobe, searching for something not too boring or torn or old that she could wear for the night. She was just about to decide between her turquoise dress or the brown dress when there was a knock on the door.

“Adrina!” Raine greeted as she opened the door to see the blonde elf standing there, arms tucked behind her back. “What do you have there?”

As Adrina entered the room the smile on her face only grew wider. Instead of answering, she simply thrusted the item out from behind her and into Raine’s grasp. Raine looked down at the garment that was now draped in her arms. A beautiful and delicately detailed blue, silver, and white gown.

“Surprise!” The Starfury heir exclaimed as her arms shot into the air.

Raine parted her lips but couldn’t speak. Her eyes grew wide, brows shooting to her hairline as she stared agape at the dress then back up to Adrina. It was several long seconds before she could conjure up any words.

“You… you made this?” Raine asked the question though she knew the answer. When Adrina excitedly nodded her head Raine only shook hers in disbelief. “Did you make this for me? For tonight?”

“Of course! Well, at first I wasn’t sure what I was doing with it but when we spoke a few days ago in my room I suddenly knew exactly what I was to do with it.” Raine could only let out a disbelieving laugh as her fingers ran across the smooth fabric. “Now go on,” Adrina continued. “Put it on! We have a dinner to enjoy!”

Several minutes later, Raine stepped out from behind the changing partition. She ran her hands down the front of the dress, flattening out the nonexistent wrinkles. As Raine stepped up to the mirror, she couldn’t help but smile at the reflection.

“It’s perfect,” Adrina said, her own smile beaming brightly. “Now come here, sit,” she said, motioning to the empty seat in front of her. Raine complied, taking a seat as Adrina stood behind her. “I’m thinking braids…”

~~~~~

A couple hours later, Raine stared again at her reflection. It was unbelievable. Her usually long, blonde hair was wound up into an intricate braid that wrapped around her head. Several loose strands framed her delicate face which now bore hints of kohl and rouge.

“Now then,” Adrina began, making her way to the door. “I think it’s time I finish getting ready myself. See you in an hour?”

Raine nodded her head, unable to keep her gaze from the reflection looking back at her. When the door clicked behind her, signaling Adrina’s departure, she let out the massive breath she had been holding.

Raine was not one to dress fancy or parade around in flashy garments like high society. She was used to sleeping in bedrolls spread upon the earth and scrounging for scraps just to make it by. So at this moment, with silk wrapping her and her lavender skin purposefully tinted pink, she felt different - a good different.

_Knock knock knock._

The sudden sound of fingers rapping against her bedroom door broke her from her daze. She honestly wasn’t even sure how long she has been sitting there alone in the room.

“Come in,” she called out, her heart pounding at the thought of another person seeing her dressed so out of character.

Seconds later the door crept open and a very familiar figure strode through the door.

“Raine, it’s time for-”

Tyril quickly stopped his announcement once his eyes landed on her. Raine had never seen him like this. He was frozen in the doorway. His long, raven hair was pulled back from his face in an elaborate braid and half-bun style, the other half flowing down past his shoulders and back. His outfit from earlier - with the silver detailing - all made sense now after seeing her own dress. But perhaps the most surprising of all was the shocked expression he wore. His lips slightly parted and eyes wide - pupils were nearly blown black entirely. 

Raine smiled shyly before tucking one of her loose, blonde strands behind her pointed ear. “Hi.”

Her voice must have broken Tyril from the spell and he quickly schooled himself, lips closing together again, though there was a distinct curve at the corners. “Good evening, Raine,” he greeted, body bowing before her, causing a small giggle to escape her mouth.

“And evening to you,” she replied with an exaggerated curtsy that only made him roll his eyes fondly.

Tyril stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. Ever so slowly he glided to her until his body was mere inches from hers. He reached out for her hand - which she gave willingly - and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

“You look so lovely,” he stated casually.

His eyes never left hers as his lips slowly mapped a path from the back of her hand, over her palm, and across her wrist. Raine didn’t even realize she was holding her breath until he pulled away, allowing the hands to drop back down but never breaking apart. The smile he gave her made the tops of her cheeks and tips of her ears flush to a delightful lilac and Raine had to look away for a moment. She surely expected that if they were outside the heat radiating from this exchange would melt all the snow around them.

“Thank you, as do you,” she replied, her voice coming out as a murmur.

She felt the tender squeeze of his hand, making her look back up. “We should go, dinner’s almost ready,” he said before gently tugging at her hand. Raine simply nodded and followed him out the door.

The long walk to the dining hall had been… fine. Though Raine was nervous - even though she had no reason to be, she had been around Tyril’s family for several weeks now and it was only going to be them at the dinner - something deep inside her still felt out of place. The only thing keeping her tethered to the world was the feel of his warm, nimble fingers intertwined with her own.

“Ready?” he asked just before they stepped inside the hall.

She glanced up, locking eyes with the taller elf, and smiled. “Ready.”

A moment later the servants opened the grand doors before them, revealing the lavish dining hall. The smell hit her first, a variety of cooked meats and vegetables that filled her senses causing her to smile warmly.

The second thing to hit her was a familiar voice - several familiar voices, actually - greeting her. “Raine!” the voices called out in unison.

Raine blinked once, twice before settling on her traveling companions that we seated around the table next to Adrina and Valir. Mal, Imtua, Threep, and Loola were all smiles as Tyril gently led her into the room. She hadn’t even noticed they were moving until Tyril pulled out a chair for her and guided her into the seat.

“You.. you’re here,” she couldn’t believe her eyes. It had been months since the entirety of her adventuring group had been in the same town, let alone the same room.

“Well don’t be so surprised to see us, Kit,” Mal snarked, though the quick twitch of his lip let her know it was all for show.

“We couldn’t say no!” Nia began from where she sat next to Mal. She reached across the table, gently enveloping Raine’s hand in hers. “When Tyril reached out to us there was only one answer.”

“Yeah, Landrat. Even I was starting to miss dry land,” Imtura said with a laugh, her hand clapping against Raine’s back.

Raine’s eyes grew wide as she stared around the table at her friends. It was then she realized that there were tears in her eyes and a gigantic smile on her face. She turned abruptly to Tyril who sat just on her other side.

“You did this?” she asked incredulously.

Tyril didn’t answer, instead he grabbed his goblet from the table. He raised it above his head, waiting for the others to follow suit. Raine nearly fumbled with her own but was quick to clutch it in her shaky hands.

“I would like to propose a toast,” the tall, blue elf started once everyone had their drink ready. Even Loola and Threep sat with their goblets at the ready in front of them. “A toast to togetherness. A toast to friendship. A toast to _The Night of Eve_. And a toast to Raine, for without her, none of this - us - would be possible.”

A round of cheers and “huzzahs” rattled off from the table and moments later the first course was served.

As the dinner went on, the group opted to catch up. Imtura boasted about her time at sea with her crew while Nia and Mal spoke of their time together in White Tower. Even Threep joined in, sharing reviews of all the delectable snacks and treats the castle provided him and Loola.

Raine couldn’t keep the smile from her face, not even for a moment. Even though Kade wasn’t there, she was still with her family - her chosen family.

After dinner, the group made their way into the town center and found a good spot to watch the lighting of the fountain. Raine’s eyes dance in the starlight, taking in the large number of elves that were now flooding the Undermount streets. She smiled at the sight of young and old gathered around. She looked up, barely catching the stare of icy, blue eyes. 

“This has been wonderful,” Raine stated, her arm winding around Tyril’s torso. “Thank you for this.”

Tyril placed his arm over her shoulder, pulling Raine closer to him. “You are welcome, my dear. I hope this has been enjoyable for you.”

Raine tilted her head to rest against him. “Of course.”

Their friends quickly gathered around them and a few minutes later - with a little magical help - the large fountain in the center of town burst with millions of dazzling lights. They trailed in the air and danced over the fountain, cascading down the rippling waterfall until landing with an elegant swirl in the pool below. The air around the plaza and fountain crackled with energy and Raine’s breath stilled at the spectacle.

It was a long time before the glittering light show started to die down and most of the other elves made their way back home. Imtura - who had grown impatient - turned to the group. “So, we done here or what?”

“Imtura!” Nia admonished, her eloquent face scrunching into a scowl which had Mal, Imtura, and Raine all laughing.

“Imtura’s right,” Tyril said, his sympathetic gaze turning to Nia. “It’s about time we head back to the Starfury manor.”

Without much protest, the group made their way back along the city streets and before long they were walking back into the Starfury’s home. The group walked along the expansive entryway, chatting amongst themselves.

“That was fun,” Raine said, though her usual jovialness wasn’t quite there. “Are you all staying long? What else do you guys want to do?” She watched as Adrina, Tyril and the rest of the group all glanced around one another. Raine pursed her lips and raised a brow. “What?

“Let’s go to the foyer,” Adrina said, a small grin playing on her lips. Raine noted how everyone quickly agreed and pointedly ignored her questions but she simply shrugged and followed the others.

Raine was the last to enter the room, too busy chatting with Loola and Threep at the back of the group. But once she entered the room their conversation was quickly brought to a stop. She could feel the familiar prick of tears at the back of her eyes which were blown wide at the sight in front of her.

There, in the center of the foyer, stood a tall, lonesome yet full tree. A tree that had not been there the day before. Raine’s eyes traveled the length of the tree before she turned to face Tyril and Adrina.

“What is this?” she said, not bothering to hide the tremble in her throat.

“Surprise!”

Raine whirled around, her attention quickly stopping on Mal, Nia, and Imtura who were holding up an assortment of colorful clay objects. She quickly realized they were all ornaments - all of different shapes and sizes.

She was in awe at the scene in front of her. Her brain was feeling dizzy and for a moment all words escaped her until she was finally able to muster up enough brainpower to ask one question.

“How?”

Tyril stepped up and rested his hand on her lower back, guiding her closer to the tree. “Well, when I reached out to everyone to invite them, I may have mentioned the traditions you were accustomed to.”

“And they sounded so lovely,” Nia added in, her face lighting up.

“And so I asked them to bring some of these clay ornaments you spoke of,” Tyril continued.

Mal stepped forward, showing the little bird and jewel-shaped ornaments in his hand. “Yeah, Kit, even I know of this tradition.”

“So we all wanted to help,” Imtura said, placing a brown colored ornament in Raine’s hand. It looked almost like a pirate ship, or maybe a half-moon, she wasn’t sure.

Raine looked down at the ornament in her hand. She could feel the tightness in her chest and the dampness that threatened to spill from her eyes. She looked up from her hand to the smiling faces of her friends - _family_ \- that surround her.

“Thank you,” she croaked, the sound coming out more of a hoarse whisper. “This… it’s so much and I… thank you all so much.”

Without warning, Raine slung her arms around the group, pulling them all into a tight embrace. There were some quiet protests - mainly from Mal and Imtura - but no one pulled away. Once Raine was satisfied with the hug, she released the group then quickly turned to the tree.

“Now then,” she began, stepping forward to the towering tree. “Let’s get to decorating.”

~~~~~

It was several hours later when the group started to drop like flies. They had spent their time decorating the tree and drinking many goblets of honey wine. Raine had even sung several of her favorite holiday songs, teaching them to her companions. But once Adrina and Nia let out several large yawns, Raine knew the night was almost done.

By the end, however, it was just Tyril and Raine left, sitting side-by-side on the settee. Adrina and her father had long retired to their sleeping chambers. Mal and Nia laid curled up together next to the fire and Imtura laid sprawled out on one of the many accent chairs in the room. Loola and Threep were purring softly on one of the cushioned window seats.

“Thank you, again,” Raine whispered, her head resting on Tyril’s shoulder.

She could feel his smile against the top of her head when his lips pressed against her hair. “You are _more_ than welcome, my love.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that.

“So,” she began, her hand winding its way into his. “What do you say we sneak off and start our own holiday tradition?”

She could feel heat instantly radiate off the body next to hers. In the next moment, she was being pulled up from her spot on the settee and dragged down the hall to their sleeping quarters. She had to cover her mouth with her free hand to stop the giggle from bursting through her lips and giving them away.

It was a very, merry _Night of Eve_ indeed.

~~~~~

When morning came, Raine was pleasantly surprised to see her friends gathered at the breakfast table for the large brunch Adrina had mentioned. She was even more surprised to see the assortment of neatly wrapped parcels under the large holiday tree in the foyer.

“When did you have time to do all this?” she asked Tyril as her companions and the Starfury’s made their way to the room.

“A man never reveals his secrets,” he said with a smirk, causing both Raine and Adrina to roll their eyes.

“He had the staff help early this morning,” Adrina admitted, causing the taller blue elf to pout and Raine to laugh.

As the group settled in around the tree, Raine looked around the group with a frown. “But, I didn’t get any of you anything.”

Tyril placed his hand on hers. “Don’t you worry about that. You being here has been a gift enough.”

Raine smiled before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Okay but that was really cheesy,” she said, unable to contain the laugh that bubbled out.

Tyril merely huffed and moments later the group was passing around the many gifts from under the tree. Once all gifts were handed out and opened, the group began to laugh and chat amongst themselves.

“I have something else for you,” Tyril whispered against her ear, causing a shudder down her spine. “Wait here.”

Tyril hopped up from his spot and quickly walked outside the foyer space. The group grew silent as they watched the doors he had just walked out of. Moments later the sound of two sets of footsteps could be heard and when the doors opened back up Raine nearly toppled out of her seat and on the floor.

“Kade!” she yelled, her legs moving on her own as she ran across the room and pulled her brother into a tight embrace. “Gods, Kade, you’re _here_! How? What?” 

“Happy Holiday!” Kade said, his arms winding around his sister’s back and pulling her close. “Tyril sent for me. I rode on a Drake all morning from White Tower. It was amazing!”

It was several long minutes before the siblings split apart. Raine ruffled her brother’s hair, the two laughing as they made their way back to the rest of the group.

“Glad you could make it!” Nia said, scooting over on the bench to make room for Kade. The rest of the group gave their own greetings to the younger sibling. Soon everyone was catching up and Raine was all smiles again.

“I hope this holiday was everything you remember,” Tyril said, his lips close to her ear.

Raine smiled and leaned back into the other elf, his arms wrapping instinctively around her waist. With a sigh, she tilted her head and placed a long, loving kiss on his lips.

“Actually,” she began once she broke away from the kiss, causing him to arch a brow. Raine merely smiled before snuggling back further into his embrace. “It’s better.”


End file.
